I bit her apple
by TellyGaga
Summary: AU: Regina casts her curse. Fast forward 18 years. Emma has had her fair share of boyfriends and decides an older woman is more her speed. While Regina is looking for a younger plaything. Regina and Emma both set up a dating profile, and with one short message are instantly drawn to one another. What will become of this SwanQueen couple? Please read and review!
1. The Message

**AN: My first fanfic. Please review and let me know what you like or don't like. I have no idea what I'm doing! **

_**AU:** Regina (30) casts curse and wants her own happy ending. She sets up a dating profile to meet some single women around her area. Fast forward 18 years.  
_

_Emma 18 years old and bouncing from different friends couches and as well as Regina sets up a dating profile to hopefully meet an older woman to take her under her wing._

* * *

The house was spectacular. All the rooms one could ever need and all the furnishings one could ever want. Casting that dreadful curse had worked out far better than Regina could have ever dreamed. She had everything she ever wanted right here in front of her. Everyone was miserable and that somehow made this Evil Queen pleasantly delighted. There was just one little detail missing.

Regina got up from her bed; her gown draped all the way to her knees the silk brushing against her smooth skin with each stride she took. Now all it took for her to have everything she ever wanted was to find a suitable mate. She chuckled to herself silently. Using the word mate as loosely as she was. See Regina wasn't your average Evil Queen. There was a reason she had suitor after suitor traipsing in and out of her castle. She had learned long ago that no man was ever going to replace what she had with Daniel. And in realizing that she had come to terms with knowing a woman was the only person who could win her heart.

In order to get acquainted with this new world and all it's workings she had set up a few different social media outlets for her to do her research. In doing so she learned the many ins and outs of the world wide web. And the most important aspect of that was the online dating world. They had all different kinds of sites for you to set up a profile where prospective suitors could read about you and decide if you were someone who peeked their interest. Regina had of course made a profile with the sexiest picture she could take with her fancy phone. She had embellished a few of the details, using examples that she could find from other such profiles and had even sent out a few messages to a couple of younger girls that grabbed her interest. She laughed to herself not expecting any of the messages she sent out to actually warrant a response from anyone. But she honestly had nothing to lose.

* * *

**Fast forward 18 years.**

Emma rolled out of bed ready to take on whatever this day had to offer her. She had learned long ago never to expect much from the day. Living with literally no expectations was the only way she had come to terms with her terribly unlucky life. You see Emma had been abandoned on the side of the road. Her family hadn't even cared enough to drop her off at a hospital. She had literally bounced in and out of fosters homes since she was 3 years old. No one had ever cared about Emma for long enough to give her a long standing home in this life. She had never even known the feeling of true love. And that had shaped Emma into quite the hardened teenager.

Emma stood up and stuck her arms through her plaid button down shirt, put her long blonde hair into a ponytail and through a baseball cap, pulled up her scruffy blue jeans and put on her old sneakers. She was used to rough nights and no sleep. Sleeping on the couch night after night would do that to you.

She took her phone off the charger from the night before and checked all her missed notifications. She had the usual game notifications and missed text messages from her early rising best friend; Tina. But something she wasn't used to was a certain notification from a dating website she had signed up for a week before. Well, that Tina had signed her up for, insisting that Emma needed to put herself out there and finally settled down with someone. She smiled a little, hopeful at what the message inside had to offer her. But also considered the possibility that it was just another random stalker guy trying to get her number.

She sprawled back onto her bed almost giddy with anticipation at what this message had to offer.

**_"Dear Emma,_**

**_I'm sorry to seem so formal at this but I'm honestly not sure of exactly what I'm even doing. _**

**_I guess I should start by introducing myself._**

**_My name is Regina._**

**_I am 30 years old._**

**_I live in a little town called Camden, Maine._**

**_I am also the major of the town, and as I am mayor I don't have a lot of time to go out socializing and meeting new people. So here I am on this dating website._**

**_A few hobbies of mine include; gardening, horseback riding, and baking._**

**_I hope to have at least gotten a little of your attention._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Regina._**

**P.S. Hope to hear from you soon! xoxo"**

* * *

**AN: I went ahead and tried to make this a little longer since you guys have been giving me such good reviews!  
**


	2. The Text

**AN: Thanks for your positive feedback guys! I'm going to continue to keep updating regularly for you! :3 Tell your friends!  
**

Emma let out a squeal of excitement. She didn't know what is was but something about that message had made her feel very warm inside. Regina. Now that had a nice ring to it. She knew nothing about this woman but already she was intrigued. Emma laid her phone down for a moment to gather her thoughts. This could be it. The woman she was waiting for.

_Dammit, Emma. Don't do this again. You can't let yourself get too excited about this._

Emma took a long deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Act cool she thought. She just had to remind herself what happened when she developed hope for things.

**_"Dear Regina,_**

**_I'm glad to see your message._**

**_You don't have to worry about being formal. I find it endearing. And definitely different. That's hard to find these days._**

**_I am 18 years old. I know most people would say that was too young, but I am wise beyond my years._**

**_I've been on my own for about 5 years now. It isn't the best life but I make do with what I can._**

**_I live in Boston, Massachusetts. (Which after a quick search I see is only 3 hours away from you. ;) )_**

**_I don't really do much for fun. Just work and sleep mostly.  
_**

**_So I know this is a bit forward, but in this day and age forward is the only thing that seems to get anyone anywhere. Here's my number._**

**_Shoot me a text anytime! xoxo_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Emma. "_**

Emma smiled to herself. She was quite proud. 30 was a bit older than she originally intended but what the hell right. There was something about Regina that she just couldn't shake. She couldn't ever really say she had truly been in love before but she could admit that this woman made her feel far different than any one before her.

_Well, time for me to head to work._

Working at the pizza parlor wasn't Emma's first choice. But at least it was a job that helped her pay to sleep on Tina's couch for the moment. She got up and walked out the door. It was quite a long bike ride up the road to work. She enjoyed the ride though, it gave her plenty of time to think.

* * *

Regina looked around her office and grinned from ear to ear. She really had outdone herself with this particular curse. The curse to end all curses as she called it. Everyone was miserable. And that finally meant that she could actually be happy. After all, no one knew who she was in this land. No one knew her as The Evil Queen here. She had to admit she missed being called "Your Majesty" but being mayor had a nice ring to it as well. But enough of all that. There was work that needed to be done. Her little town wasn't going to just run itself, that would be utterly ridiculous. She had laws to pass and fines to put in place. If she didn't make at least ten people miserable each day in some form or another Regina could not sleep peacefully at night. Quite tiresome after a while but it was all she had left now.

It had been a few days since she had thought about her dating profile and Emma and wondered if the girl had ever taken the time to reply back. She had been putting off checking the site just in case the girl hadn't taken the bait and left Regina hanging like so many others like her had before. She knew it was strange always messaging girls so young. But woman her age just never seemed to grab her interest as much as the younger ones did. The older woman always had their life in order already. They weren't ready to be molded into exactly what Regina wanted. Oh no she couldn't have that. She needed someone that she could control. Someone younger and more susceptible to being manipulated to her every wish. Emma is exactly the kind of girl she needed.

She couldn't help but blush at Emma's reply. Regina had her right where she wanted her. Now since it had already been a few days since Emma had sent her the message giving her the girls number Regina saw no harm in sending her a text right away.

_**"Hey there beautiful. Hope your day is going splendidly. I'm very glad you took the time to reply back to my message. And yes 3 hours really isn't bad when you think about it. Maybe you will be lucky enough to be able to come and see me. If you play your cards right that is."**  
_

Regina marveled at the thought of how that text would disrupt the younger woman's day. Marvelous indeed. Soon she would have her right where she wanted her and Emma wouldn't even know what hit her.

"Regina, phone call on line 1."

The phone on her desk did wonders to pull Regina out of her little fantasy world. She really was getting ahead of herself. The girl still had lots to prove.

Regina picked up the phone, "Major Mills how can I help you?"

After a few minutes of incessant nonsense she was able to aid the caller on the other end and get back to the more pressing matter at hand.

How to get Emma exactly where she wanted her.

* * *

Emma's phone buzzed and her face instantly lit up with excitement.

_It has to be her. _

As she didn't really have many other friends Regina texting her was the only possibility that she could come up with. Emma looked at the clock and sighed. It would be at least another hour before she could even check her phone to see what the message was. As much as she wanted to know who it was from, it was not worth her losing her job over. Especially considering there was a chance it wasn't even Regina at all. She cursed herself silently for letting it get this far, letting herself get this worked up over some woman she hasn't ever even met. This is why hope was such a dangerous thing for Emma. It never did anything other than cause her a mountain of problems.

The next hour of her life was pure torture. Nothing could have compared to how agonizingly slow it drug on. She was finally able to pull her phone out and almost screamed when she saw that it was indeed a new text from Regina.

_Cool it Emma, there is no need to get this excited over one text message. You don't even know what it says yet._

After reading the text Emma wanted to melt into the floor right where she stood. She was so giddy about this woman. And of course she couldn't answer right away. That would make her seem to desperate. No. She would have to take a day or two to come up with some kind of answer to send Regina.

Emma couldn't contain her excitement any longer. The only way she was going to be able to compose herself long enough not to text her back was to message Tina and let her in on what was going on. It was after all Tina's doing that helped her meet this woman in the first place.

_**"Hey, when you get home we have to talk! I have something really important to tell you!"**_

The hours dragged on and on. Emma just couldn't stop thinking about Regina. It had been quite a while since she had felt this way about anyone. She was getting all giddy with butterflies in her stomach. She immediately started fantasizing about the two together. She wondered who would be more dominant. Would Regina take charge? Or would Emma have to do all the work. Emma blushed just thinking about it. After a few minutes of daydreaming she realized she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and had smeared pizza sauce all over her apron.

_Dammit. I have got to be more careful and pay attention! Only 2 hours to go!_

Emma tried her hardest to push Regina out of her mind. But the more she tried the more she realized that she was absolutely mesmerized by this woman.

* * *

**AN: I really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me! You're the reason for me to keep writing this fanfic! 3**


	3. The Trip

**AN: Thank you guys! I love you all! I am having so much fun writing this you guys have no idea! **

**I know this one is kind of long, but I couldn't find a good enough way to end it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

_This is ridiculous._

Regina thought. It had been far too long since she sent out that text to Emma and still she did not have a reply.

I_'m the queen for crying out loud. She doesn't know whom she's dealing with. Keeping me waiting like this is rude and inexcusable. If this was back in the Enchanted Forest I would have had her head on a silver platter by now for this kind of insolence._

This world had so many different dos and dont's of online dating she could hardly understand how anyone accomplished anything using these sites. It baffled her that someone would continuously wait two and three days between replies when they seemed genuinely interested. What was the point in waiting when they could right now be having the time of their lives together. Regina chuckled.

She really was getting way ahead of herself. But she couldn't help it. Where she was from she was used to getting exactly what she wanted exactly when she wanted it. And this tango with Emma just wasn't going to do. Now she just had to figure out a way to speed up the process.

Regina was a smart woman though. With enough planning she could solve all of her problems in one fell swoop. She knew just the right plan.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? This is wonderful! I told you it would work!"

Tina exclaimed as her and Emma finally sat down and talked about their busy weeks. She had decided it was time to thank Tina for her contribution to Emma's newest beau.

Emma blushed slightly as her best friend got way too excited over this positive development in her love life.

"With how giddy you are acting it's almost as if Regina had sent that text to you!"

She laughed and abruptly grabbed her phone back from Tina.

"It's just one text message. And besides, I haven't even replied to it yet."

Tina shot her a glare and Emma instantly knew she was in trouble. She knew all too well the glare of someone shocked at her actions. Emma couldn't help it. She was still unsure of what it was that attracted her to this woman, and she couldn't risk getting too close too fast. That only lead to disappointment and heartache. Remembering the presence of her friend she immediately turned the other way and hoped her look of horror hadn't been too obvious.

"Emma, you won't know if this Regina is someone worth your time if you don't give her any of your time in the beginning."

Tina grabbed Emma and pulled her in close. She knew all too well the pain Emma was feeling but had no idea how to properly comfort her friend. So she simply sat there holding her for a moment. It was the only thing that seemed to help Emma think clearly when she got like this.

As quickly as Tina had hugged her Emma pulled away. Not wanting to show weakness in this moment and not wanting to be vulnerable to Tina.

"I'm fine. I just didn't know how to reply to her yet, that's all."

She lied. She wanted more than anything in the world to reply to the woman and spill her heart out to her right then and there. But she could feel that would not be the best idea in this situation.

"I've never...well you know...I've never dated an older woman. I don't know how this works. You know I've always dated those younger than me. If I'm older it means I have control, and can end the relationship whenever I want and not have to feel that guilty about it. I have the hold on the poor saps. Now that poor sap is me."

Tina looked over and smiled. She was determined that Emma was going to reply back to Regina and then they would go out on the town and enjoy their normal Friday night shenanigans.

"Come on. I'm sure between us we can figure out a cute a flirty text to send back to your admirer."

* * *

After careful planning and a few shots of cider Regina had perfectly formulated her next plan of action. Everything she did had to be carefully calculated and expertly thought out.

_Is this really the level that I'm stooping to?_

She was still unsure if this was something she should do or not. But her impatience had started to wear thin. She had to know what kind of life Emma lead. Maybe if she could figure out what kind of person Emma was, and what made her tick, she could get under her skin just enough to make the woman bow to her every desire.

Regina licked her lips just thinking about it. It had been far too long since she had come across such formidable prey. Emma would do quite nicely with what Regina had in store. Before long the blonde wouldn't know what hit her.

Just as she had finished packing her suitcase her phone starting ringing. Regina couldn't help but smile a little inside. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and eagerly read the response.

_**"You are too sweet! My day is much better now that I've heard from you. And I am glad that you didn't see me giving you my number as being too creepy. I certainly look forward to hearing how exactly I have to play my cards to warrant that kind of luck. ;) **_

_**So what are you up to on this fine Friday evening?"**_

_Perfect! I have her right where I want her.  
_

She was almost shocked at how well Emma was already letting herself be molded into the perfect little play thing. After all, Emma could never be let to think that she was anything more than that. Even if Regina herself felt a very strong connection with this woman already.

Not wanting to play Emma's mind games but also not wanting to seem too desperate Regina decided that she would get on the road first before she replied. She packed all her bags into her car and was well one her way.

Regina used a simple locator spell on her phone to pinpoint Emma's exact location and turned out of her driveway ready to see how this would all play out.

* * *

Emma and Tina were busy getting dressed and ready to go out on the town with music blaring and both their spirits up. This was sure to be a night they were both going to remember for a very long time. They were both sure to pocket their fake IDs and extra cash; both necessary items for their night ahead.

Boston didn't have much of a party scene that allowed for the use of their fake IDs but since Tina had lived there her whole life she had pinpointed all the best clubs that allowed for such activities. Even though they knew it was only because those such clubs only cared about money and weren't worried about any underage drinking charges.

Emma learned long ago that if she was going to have any kind of normal teenage life then she had to assimilate into drinking and partying every weekend. Bouncing around from home to home her whole life she had decided long ago that she would work as hard as she could to be everything she could. She was always working towards making sure she never felt unwanted or unloved again. That's why this Regina woman made her so nervous. She wanted so much to be loved. But she also dreaded the thought of letting this woman use and abuse her like so many other woman had done in her past. Emma shook her head and pushed these thoughts away. She refused to let these thoughts ruin the amazing night they had planned.

"Ready to head out Emma?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my phone and we can head out. Where are we heading to tonight anyway?"

"None other than The Purple Starfish!"

Emma glowed with joy. It had been a couple of weeks since they had made their way to this particular club. And she knew it was Tina's way of trying to get under her skin but she didn't care. This was her chance to rid Regina from her mind and find another woman to tango with this evening.

The cab pulled up to their apartment and both girls got in. Once at the club Tina went off to find one of the few and far between straight men who dared to enter such an establishment. Tina always managed to somehow land a guy. Emma laughed to herself.

Her objective was to sit at the bar with a drink and wait. Her poison of choice was rum. She knew just how to sit to attract the right kind of attention. Well at least she thought she did. She'd only read about this kind of stuff in books. Emma had never herself picked up an older woman but she was intrigued at the chance to start. Out of the corner of her eye she found the first candidate and winked in her direction hoping she would come over.

* * *

Regina looked down at her phone and smiled from ear to ear.

_Emma is right around this corner somewhere. I've finally reached my destination. _

She found a parking garage nearby and pulled up through and parked her car.

_Now to find out what she's doing. And how to sneak by without her noticing._

Regina rounded the corner and looked to where the GPS was showing. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. The young girl was in a night club, partying.

_Dammit. This was all just a huge waste of time. The girl doesn't even care about my advances. She's probably in there dancing with some other girl her age not even worried about me. No. Snap out of it. I will not let this discourage me. There is something about this girl that is keeping me entranced._

She pulled out her ID and flashed it to the bouncer. She chuckled a little on the inside. Like he really needed to see her ID anyway. It was quite obvious that she was much older than needed to warrant him to check her ID. Such a foolish concept anyway she thought. In the enchanted forest if you wanted to drink you drank. There wasn't this foolish age limit that prevented young teenagers from drinking away their sorrows. But if one could wield magic and fight giant ogres they more than deserved to get a little drunk afterwards.

_Focus. _

_Remember, she can't see you. _

_This is strictly a reconnaissance mission. _

_No contact._

She moved skillfully to the back of the club. Careful to hid behind other drunk inhabitants so no one could pick her out of the crowd. She sat on a stool and ordered a whiskey sour. It wasn't going to be easy to spot her. But she was determined.

And then she saw her. Emma was sitting at the bar across from where she was sitting.

She was perched on a bar stool, her long blonde curls flowing past her shoulders. She had a golden chain around her neck that led Regina's eyes to her cleavage and back up to her shoulders. She was wearing the most amazing red dress Regina had ever seen. Form fitting and flowing all the way to her knees. Her legs were crossed and longer than she had imagined. Regina was drooling over this girl. She was so tall and skinny. Emma definitely had potential to be the perfect play thing for Regina.

And in that moment she knew her gaze had lingered too long. Before she knew it Emma had stared in her direction. Regina turned white as snow.

_Shit._


	4. Now or Never

Regina didn't know what to do. She knew it was too late. She had to run. But her legs wouldn't let her move.

_Shit. _

Regina quickly looked for an escape plan. She cursed under her breath at all the people around. She couldn't just poof out as that would be too obvious. Although the general bar crowd would probably be too far wasted to even notice an abnormality. But Emma; the question remained if Emma had actually seen her or not. She could've just looked in that direction briefly and not seen her.

To her surprise Emma had since changed her direction of gaze and was currently staring at a woman that had been in Regina's close proximity and was now making her way towards the blonde. Regina was in shock. Not knowing if she was more shocked that Emma was giving her attention to another woman, or the fact that she just narrowly missed blowing her own cover.

Regina sighed and pulled out her phone. She had forgotten to even text the young blonde back and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to stir up some trouble and gauge the blondes reactions. Their game of cat and mouse had only just begun.

* * *

"Hey good looking."

Emma smiled while pulling up a bar stool beside her and motioning to the bartender to bring another round of drinks for her and her new friend. She outstretched her hand to the woman, "I'm Emma."

"Names Tracy. What's a young pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? You can't even be old enough to be drinking."

The woman grabbed the glass and took a sip.

Emma blushed a little and took a drink as well.

"What makes you think I'm not old enough? Most people usually don't think twice about it."

"It's the little things that over time you learn to observe. But don't worry, I won't tell your secret. You're too pretty and I want you all to myself."

Emma pulled her stool closer to the woman's. She had to have been maybe 3 or 4 inches taller than Emma. She was tall and slender, wearing big high heels, and a long flowing black dress. This night could turn out to be very unforgettable if she played her cards just right. Hoping the older woman would have a nice apartment for them to slip away to.

Just as she was ready to make her next move her phone went off.

_Damn. That's got to be Regina. _

"Uh..hey...sorry I gotta check this, it might..uh..be my mom."

Emma hated lying but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see what Regina had wanted to say.

_**"Oh nothing, just doing some research for a case I'm working on. Nothing too fancy.**_

_**To play your cards well enough to warrant a visit from me you might just have to promise to one night come out with me and wear a stunning red dress. I imagine that is in fact the best color on you wouldn't you agree?  
**_

_**Although it certainly wouldn't last too long after a few drinks. I can't stop thinking about having my way with you. Showing you all there is to know about sex and what comes with it.**_

_**If you wanted to that is."  
**_

Emma turned red as blood. That was certainly more forward than she was expecting. She figured it would be weeks before they came to that point of their exchanging of texts. Just from that one text Emma had become very hot and bothered and instantly had mixed feelings about what to do with Tracy. Regina was way too enticing for her to forget about even for a night.

She turned around and looked back to Tracy. She had suddenly become very flustered and wasn't sure of what to do next. She could stay here with Tracy and have an amazing night of drunken sex. Or she could text Regina back and fast track their relationship to the two of them meeting.

* * *

Regina knew that a text like that was way out of character and way too forward for how they had been texting previously. But she didn't care. It was all part of her plan. She couldn't just sit back and watch Emma go home with that woman. Drastic measures had to be taken to assure Emma's loyalty to Regina. Regina didn't take kindly to losing.

_She's right where I want her. Now to sit back and wait.  
_

If she knew Emma the way she thought she did Emma would be texting her back ferociously wanting to meet up with the woman immediately. Not wanting to wait a second longer to fulfill her needs.

Her phone buzzed and after a quick glance she knew she was in. It was time for her to swoop down and catch her prey.

She chugged the drink she had ordered and got up from the table. This probably wasn't the best idea. But she was also growing impatient with waiting. After seeing Emma out and about she realized she too could not wait a second longer.

It was now or never.

Regina walked up behind the blonde and very sensually tapped her on the shoulder. As Emma turned around with a very "deer in the headlights" look Regina grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Not giving her a chance to do or say otherwise.


	5. Cat and Mouse

**AN: You guys are so kind! The more I write this story the more I realize how much fun writing is. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much! I was so nervous at first and you all are giving me the courage I need to continue with this story! Please don't hesitate to read and review! And I will be starting to message you all individually about your reviews to get more feedback!**

**Now where will I go next?**

**Xoxo**

Emma pushed the woman off of her. Frantically trying to catch her breath after what was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Even though she didn't quite understand why she felt like that considering she didn't even realize at first who the woman was kissing her.

"**What the hell are you doing? Who the hell..!"**

Emma's legs suddenly went limp. She looked up and into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Those lips. Her hair. That smile. Everything about this woman made Emma's knees want to give out on her right then and there.

_It can't be..It's not..possible.._

She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Emma wondered if maybe those drinks were stronger than she originally had thought. Maybe this was all wishful thinking and once she opened her eyes back up she would no longer be there and this would all have been a really wonderful dream.

Regina smiled for a minute and cocked her head to the side. This was even better than she could have imagined. She had caught Emma completely off guard and she had actually enjoyed it. It was at least a minute that the blonde kept her eyes closed just standing there. Regina wanted to say something or even outstretch her hand to shake the blonde back to reality. But she was having too much satisfaction from the blondes reaction. While Emma had been off in her own little world Tracy had lost interest with her and had gotten up and left her side. She was now off with some other young plaything for the night. Regina quite enjoyed that fact. Now she could have Emma all to herself.

It took Emma a moment to gather her composure and finally come back to her senses. When she did she immediately turned around to look behind her for Tracy. It only took a brief glance to the other side of the club to see that Tracy had in fact lost interest with her and had moved onto another girl. She felt like maybe she should have been more upset about that then she was; but the truth was she was slightly relieved that she did not have to explain this rather awkward situation to the other woman. Emma turned back to Regina and for the first time really took her in. She looked up and down the woman admiring her. She was a lot taller in person than she had imagined. But upon closer investigation she quickly realized that that was due to the rather tall very sexy high heels that she was wearing. Her figure was definitely skinnier than she had originally thought. Standing there Regina was in the most gorgeous form fitting black leather dress Emma had ever seen. The older woman's legs were to die for. Emma loved everything about this woman.

After catching her breath yet again Emma realized that she had been inadvertently staring at Regina. She closed her eyes yet again and this time opened them very abruptly realizing just what this meant.

"**What are you doing here? How did you even find me? Have you been stalking me? This is not flattery this is very creepy and I don't appreciate it!"**

Emma surprised even herself with the sudden outburst that came over her. But she didn't regret it. This woman had crossed way more than a couple of lines.

Flabbergasted Regina just stared for a moment. You see Regina was used to getting control of any heart she wanted whenever she wanted; although her previous methods had been a little more violent and gave no chance for her prey to tell her no or run away. She wasn't used to them fighting back and actually having a voice of their own. This was going to prove way tougher than she was used to. But she could feel Emma was different. And that in itself would make all of this worth every bit of effort.

_Good going Regina. How are you going to explain your way out of this one?_

The older woman contemplated using a quick forgetting spell on the blondes drink but quickly decided against it. Where would the fun in that be?

"**I can be very spontaneous when I want to be young lady. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I don't have a few of my own tricks up my sleeve. I am a very powerful woman. Let's just say I have a few ways of getting things I want done."**

Emma couldn't believe her ears. This woman really didn't believe that what she had done tonight was wrong at all. Who did she think she was? Maybe she had misjudged her. Maybe this was indeed a very terrible idea. All Emma knew was that she wanted to get as far away from this woman as fast as she could. She contemplated just turning around and running out of there not even caring about the friend she would be leaving behind.

"**You are completely out of your mind! I don't know who you think you are but I'm leaving!" **

Before waiting to give Regina chance to even say anything else Emma got up and ran out the door. She kept running not wanting to look back for even a second. She wasn't sure where she would go or how she would get home later but at this point she didn't care. All Emma wanted to do was get far far away from Regina. Even if the woman had completely put her under her spell Regina just showing up like that was way too weird to outweigh how she was feeling right now. Her fight or flight instincts had instantly taken over. After about twenty minutes of running Emma decided she had gotten far enough away from the woman now and that there was no way she followed her or could find her like she did before.

Just up ahead there was a bench sitting under a streetlight. She sighed out of relief and went and sat down on the bench to catch her breath. Emma could finally think clearly, as for some reason being around that woman had completely thrown her off course and made her not know what was going on or how she was feeling. More than anything she wished she had stayed for just a moment longer to see exactly what else the woman had to say. But she was way too stubborn to go back now and try to figure out the situation. That woman was out of her mind and Emma knew not to get involved with crazy.

_Dammit Regina. Now look what you've gone and done. This is not how it was supposed to have happened at all. _

Regina was not used to losing. And even worse she was not used to being rejected. Except funny enough she loved this feeling. She had never quite had an actual chase before. It was more like she set her sights on someone and used her infinite power to get them under her grasp right where she wanted them. This was different. Emma was different. For the first time in a long time Regina felt actual feelings of emotional attraction and not just sexual. The younger woman had put a spell on her without even realizing it. Regina was, happy.

Regina pulled out her cell phone and dialed Emma's number. Hoping more than anything the blonde would answer and give her another chance. She knew it was a long shot but she at least had to try. Emma picked up after a few rings and Regina smiled.

"**Emma I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just snuck up on you like that. It wasn't fair. I really do like you and I would hate myself if I knew my actions were the reason that we weren't going to be together. So I ask you to please give me a second chance."**

There were a few moments of agonizing silence coming from the other end of the line and Regina knew she had been beat. She hated to think that she had finally been bested and was determined not to let this be the end.

"**I will consider the terms of your agreement on one condition."**

"**Yes anything. Just tell me what you want."**

"**Can you please come pick me up? I really don't feel like walking all the way back to the club."**

Regina couldn't help but laugh out loud a little. Emma was the most adorable thing she had ever come across.

"**Yes Emma. Just send me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can."**

Regina hung up her phone and made her way back to where she had parked. She felt very relieved. Apologizing was certainly not in her nature, but she was determined not to lose the young blonde. Her fun had only just begun.

* * *

It didn't take Regina long at all to find the lone bench the blonde had taken up refuge on. It was surprising no one had picked her up and taken her away. This didn't seem like the best part of town that they were in. She pulled up along side the road and opened the door for her.

**"Evening mam. Where to?"**

**"Don't play all coy with me. I might have agreed to give you a second chance. But that doesn't excuse how creepy this whole situation is. Why didn't you just ask me for my address and if you could come and see me? Why take all this effort to sneak up on me like that? I do not like surprises."**

Regina pulled back into the street and began driving aimlessly trying to keep her attention on the unfamiliar road as well as on answering the blondes ever persistent questions.

**"Like I was trying to tell you before you rudely ran off. I see something I want and I take whatever actions necessary to make sure it becomes mine. I like you and I couldn't wait to play your teenage games of waiting days on end before texting me back each time. Now where the hell am I going?"**

Emma blushed. She had to admit the older woman knew exactly what she had been doing. By Emma trying not to seem to obvious or desperate she had reverted back to her high school ways of toying with girls and keeping them at arms length away. She couldn't remember the last time she used that technique. Or the last time it was ever successful.

**"Well I'm currently staying on my friends couch. So I suppose going over there would be out of the question. And by the looks of your luggage in the back seat I'm assuming you intended to stay up here for the weekend. So the only logical thing to do would be for us to find a hotel room for the night. At least until we figure out what's going on and I decide you aren't too creepy for me."**

Regina was impressed. Emma was way more observant than Regina would have originally pegged the 18 year old to be. And she was a lot more turned on by that realization than she would have liked to admit. There was just something about Emma that she couldn't shake.

After about twenty minutes of driving through a bit of awkward silences and the normal get to know you questions Regina finally pulled up to the hotel. Once parked she went inside to pay for a room. Emma grabbed the bags from the backseat of the car and waited patiently for the older woman to return. Regina came back room keys in hand and led the blonde to their room. She couldn't help but feel nervous and excited all at the same time. She turned the key and opened the door while helping Emma carry the rest of the bags into the room. She turned on the lights and closed the door.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry the ending is so abrupt, I had trouble deciding how I wanted to end it. Please don't hold it against me and please stick around for the next chapter! **


	6. The Hotel

**AN: So the hiatus is almost over guys! Just a little bit more time and we shall soon have our beloved fourth season!**

**I'm having so much fun writing this story and I'm glad you guys are having just as much fun! **

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated I was working out exactly how I wanted to go on next! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

Regina put the bags down and looked around the room. She of course had picked one of the better hotels in the area. Couldn't have their first night together in some run down roach motel. Even though she wasn't exactly what their first night together would entail. But that was getting way ahead of herself. She had hoped that Emma wouldn't think this was too forward a move, seeing as this room only had one bed. As much as she wanted to see how Emma would react to a ploy like this it had simply been because of the late hour in which they had decided to stay the night. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Speaking of which it was terribly late and she hadn't had a single bite to eat since she had arrived in this town. She looked over and smiled towards the young blonde. Emma really was stunning in every way. Her online ad certainly had not done her the justice she deserved. Regina walked towards the bed and plopped herself down.

**"May as well make ourselves comfortable. Please, sit down. You look stiff as a board my dear."**

Regina looked over at the night stand and pulled out the phone book in the drawer. She started flipping through the pages not looking up as she spoke to the blonde.

**"So what around here delivers this late? As I'm sure I'm not the only one that would kill for something to eat."**

With that she chuckled. She couldn't remember the last time she had to have someone sent out to kill her the finest game in the kingdom. Her majesty always had the best and nothing less. Although she had to admit the food was far better in this land then the past one. There were all different spices and flavors and ways to cook things that were never possible even with her vast knowledge of magic back in her homeland. But no point in missing the past now. There was no going back. And even if she could she wouldn't want to. There was nothing left for her in that land anymore. Not since the death of her beloved Daniel. There was no sense in putting herself through that heartache again. It was then she realized that Emma was calling to her. Regina must have gone off into her own little world again. How embarrassing.

**"Yes dear? Sorry I was just thinking of..well that's not important. Right now our agenda is food. What were you suggesting?" **

Regina shook her head and blushed. How could she have let herself go off like that again. It wasn't like her to let herself be consumed by memories past. These feelings for Emma, whatever they were, had started bringing out thoughts and feelings Regina thought were long dead. It made her almost giddy with joy to think about.

Emma smiled and looks towards Regina. Studying her. Wondering what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

**"There is this great wing place that delivers till 3am. Wing Palace. They have THE best wings on the east coast. If you like wings that is. I love them. Sit back and relax with some wings and a nice cold beer and something entertaining on the television. I have the number right here in my phone, I could call them if you would like?"**

**"Wings sound like a marvelous idea. I like mine with honey mustard. I was never one for the super spicy taste. Call me crazy I suppose. Beer on the other hand sounds quite revolting. I think I shall settle for a glass of nice wine. You call and order the wings and I will gather us some refreshments."**

Regina walked over to the open bar. Definite perks of staying in a nicer hotel. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. She laughed to herself. She was singlehandedly aiding in the corruption of a minor. The older woman remembered her youth. There was no such silly laws against alcohol in her days. It came with being royal. A way for them all to deal with the unfair way of life and arranged marriages everyone was at one point thrown into. For Regina it was her way of forgetting Daniel. It helped soothe the pain and let her free herself to sleep with any such man that was worthy of her attention. Anything to get her mind off of who she had lost and help her live her disappointing life alone with some semblance of happiness.

She must have zoned out again because next thing she knew there was someone knocking at their door. Regina snapped back to reality just in time to see Emma walking to answer the door while pulling out her wallet. She got up and pushed her way in front of the blonde.

**"No dear. There is no way I can let you pay for this. Not after what I have put you through tonight. It's the least I can do. A room and a nice hot meal." **

Regina turned around and opened the door. She handed the nice young delivery man some money and told him to keep the change. With which he graciously thanked her for and went on his merry way.

**"Shall we eat?"**

Regina motioned for Emma to join her on the bed. She had to admit she was quite nervous. There was just something about the young blonde that made her heart race the closer Emma got to the bed. The feeling had been there since she had kissed Emma earlier. There had just been so much going on that until now she had been able to look past it. Now that it was just the two of them alone it was staring her in the face and was all she could think about. This woman. This young woman was exactly who Regina needed to start fresh. Regina handed Emma a beer and she herself poured a glass of wine.

To make things easier it seemed that Emma had ordered all honey mustard wings. Which made Regina's heart flutter slightly albeit she knew how ridiculous getting excited over sharing wings with the blonde was. It was then that they both grabbed for a wing at the same time. Regina blushed and quickly pulled her hand back.

**"Sorry Emma, you go ahead."**

Emma could feel the tension that was slowly building. She knew absolutely nothing about this woman. But with every passing glance she could feel her heart warming. Regina made her feel safe. Made her feel like she was well taken care of. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had sincerely taken the time to care for her needs and make sure she was left wanting nothing. Probably the foster home she was in when she was three before the family had a kid of their own. That time of her life was all a blur to her. It wouldn't even be a memory she would've remembered if it hadn't been for the older kids always teasing her about it the minute any one of them learned of her troubled past. It was the only way they knew how to cope with their own terrible situations. Taking out their frustration and hurt on the younger foster kids in the system. The only ones who truly had a chance of escaping.

All her good memories had faded away into nothing and all that stuck with her were the bad and lonely ones. But things were different with Regina. She could tell this woman truly cared. Emma knew better than to hope for good things. But ever since the older woman had kissed her earlier that night it was all she could think about. Regina could finally be the break that Emma needed. Regina could finally be the key to a home sweet home. But more importantly Regina could be someone she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. Emma blushed at the thought as she turned to reassure the older woman.

**"It's fine. It happens. Let's just eat alright?"**

Emma smiled and finished her half of the wings as well as about 4 beers. She knew she probably shouldn't have had that much to drink but she also knew it was the only way for her to get any kind of courage. It was now or never. She had to know Regina's motives.

**"So what made you drive all the way out here and come spy on me? Were you really that impatient that you couldn't wait or is your life back home really that boring?"**

Regina could sense a hint of playfulness in Emma's voice but still she knew the blonde was serious. How was she to explain her crazy trip to come and see Emma? That she was trying to gather intel and see what kind of woman she was? That Regina never meant for the blonde to see her tonight and it was merely because she couldn't control her own selfish urges? All of that would've been a truthful answer but none of which would have painted Regina in the best light. No way for them to start any kind of relationship if that was ever going to be in the cards. If this was going to work out she had to chose her words very carefully. This wasn't going to be an easy answer.

**"I wanted to prove to you that I could be spontaneous. That even though I'm quite a bit older than you I can still live life and be fun. Isn't that what people your age are always worried about? Where and how you're going to get your next adventure from? I honestly never meant to freak you our or scare you away. It's been a while since I've dated anyone..I really have no idea what I'm doing anymore."**

Emma couldn't help but smile. That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her. How could she stay mad at someone so beautiful? Someone so charming? No matter how creeped out she had been at first she now felt as if she was home. She knew now more than ever she wanted to be where ever Regina was. No matter what.

**"Well that's a good an answer as any. But you don't have to worry so much. Most of my youth was stolen from me long ago. You'll come to learn that I'm a lot more mature than most woman of my age. Don't get me wrong, I love to have fun. I just don't necessarily need the same spontaneity as another woman my age would long for. My whole life has been filled with the spontaneous. Some structure would be nice for a change."**

Without letting the older woman answer Emma got up and collected all of their trash off the bed. She placed it all in the trashcan outside of the bathroom and breathed in a sigh of relief. This night had gone much better than she could have hoped for in her wildest dreams and it had only just begun.

Emma turned to Regina and just stared for a moment. She really was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her long brown hair matched perfectly with her deep hazel eyes. Her smile was the best feature of them all. Anytime the older woman smiled it was a wonder Emma didn't melt into the floor where ever she was standing. Emma leaned against the wall outside the bathroom as she spoke again.

**"So..since this overnight stay wasn't planned, do you think I could maybe borrow something of yours to sleep in? I understand if it's maybe a bit forward. I just would rather not sleep in this uncomfortable dress all night. I'm sure you know how it feels."**

Regina couldn't help but laugh. It was so adorable how nervous Emma looked. She walked over to one of her many suitcases and pulled out a nice form fitting shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts that she had packed along with the rest of her clothes. This makeshift outfit would surely be a million times more comfortable than what the younger woman was currently wearing. She got up and handed them to Emma.

**"It's no trouble at all dear. It's the least I can do for dragging you out of your element tonight and crashing your night out. Why don't you get changed and I'll straighten up out here shall we?"**

By the time Emma had changed and worked up the courage to come back out of the bathroom in the rather oddly perfect fitting outfit she had been given the hotel room was almost spotless. It was amazing how much Regina had gotten done in the little time she had been in there. How had the woman done so much? Had Emma accidentally zoned out for longer than she had thought?

Regina's bags were stacked neatly against the wall and out of the way and all the lights but one lamp were turned off. There was a fresh beer and glass of wine on each side of the bed waiting for both of them. There was some movie playing on the television but Emma was too preoccupied with the woman laying in front of her to pay attention to what it was. And last of all Regina herself had changed into what appeared to be silken pajamas and was laying all cozied up in the bed under the covers reading some book that Emma couldn't see the cover to. It really was amazing. Too amazing almost. And very romantic.

Regina had noticed that Emma was out of the bathroom and was in quite a shock to see the blonde this way. This was the least amount of clothing she had seen on the younger woman. Her legs were so sleek and long. Longer than they seemed when she was in that dress earlier. And that shirt brought out all the best features of her that Regina had seen. And she could hardly forget her hair. The way it fell against her face perfectly and how it slowly rolled past her shoulders and down towards her chest. It really was amazing how attracted Regina was to her. She had half a mind right now to pull her into the bed and have her way with the blonde. But that wouldn't be very lady like. And it surely wouldn't be very conducive to the two of them having a healthy start to a relationship.

**"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to come to bed? I got it nice and warmed up for you."**

With that Emma eagerly walked over to the bed and climbed underneath the covers which Regina had held up for her. It certainly was quite warm. And very cozy. Emma moved around for a few moments while she got comfortable in the bed beside the older woman. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. The closer she got to Regina the faster it beat. She hated that she was feeling quite shy and as such decided to pretend to busy herself in whatever was playing on the television. Maybe if she seemed less interested she wouldn't have to make the first move.


End file.
